


dont forget. || tales from the smp

by mudbugz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Dream Smp, Fear, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Tales From The SMP, Tales Of The SMP, The Dream SMP, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudbugz/pseuds/mudbugz
Summary: memory slipping away with every adventure and nightmare, karl returns from traveling through time but finds the very thing he feared most.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	dont forget. || tales from the smp

**Author's Note:**

> karls recent tales from the smp stream got me inspired so i thought id write a little idea :]]

Karl arrives back at his library. Walls stacked with memories that slip from his grasp and flow into the pages of the leather books. He paces for a moment trying to remember where he had just been; Looking at the worn floor scuffed with recurring marks from his feet. “Remember..” he mumbles to himself. “You need to remember…” he buries his fingers in his hair, closing his eyes as if the grasp would make the faint memory more vibrant. 

After a few minutes of silent thinking, he scrambles for an empty book while a glance of his latest travel passes through his mind. after recording the events with a shaky hand, he places the capsule on one of many shelves. His eyes drift from bookcase to bookcase. Hundreds. Thousands of books retaining his own memories not even he can recall. Tales of dreams and nightmares. 

He's losing himself. he knows that. But he doesn't care. "If that's the cost of saving your friends then so be it..." he says to himself, shaking away the uncomfortable feeling of missing who he used to be. It's a feeling he wouldn't even want his worst enemies to feel. Mind clouded with fog; seeing a faint silhouette of who you're supposed to be. who he used to be. but it being right out of reach. no matter how hard he tries, how desperately he reaches. it's never enough. It's always too far.

He looks at the large wooden door separating his friends' reality and his tales from the smp. He reaches for the handle with a hesitant hand. The only familiar action that remains in Karl's heart. The hope and longing that when he steps through, he’ll find that the puzzle will be completed and his world will be fixed. Only this time. He finds nothing. 

A cry escapes his lips as he steps out, Staring into a destroyed world. His world. His feet carry him before he can even realize he's running. Looking around in terror crying out his friends names. He's met with silence and the crackling of fire and despair. “What did i do wrong-” he chokes out “What did i do-” his mind begins to go blurry and the sound of a familiar phrase echoes through his mind as he repeats it quietly to himself. “Don't forget who you are…”

The symphony of words ground him. He desperately stumbles over his feet as he runs back to his library. Hands trembling as he opens his books, searching for a way back to his friends. his family.


End file.
